Framed
by shaneEgirlo
Summary: While at a meeting everyone notices that Jack is squinting his eyes and holding documents very close to his face and insist that that he get his eyes checked and find out that he needs reading glasses. Will he look like a nerd when his glasses are ready or will everything turn out ok?


North had called another meeting for the guardians. Nothing big, just to go over some papers and documents about ideas to get believers for the recovery of the battle with Pitch a month ago.

Jack wasn't very happy about reading. It's not like he couldn't read, had dyslexia, or just didn't want to read, it was in fact, one of his past times when he was off season. It was the fact that he couldn't see letters from a distance. He usually had to pull any book or paper close to his face and it was getting pretty old.

"Alright everyone the documents are ready. This may give better ideas for us to help believers to keep believing." North said as he passed out the copies to each of the guardians.

Once again Jack put the papers close to his face and squinted his eyes just to try and read. Unfortunately everyone noticed it right away, but Tooth was the first one to speak out.

"Jack are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"You just look like you're struggling." She said in a bit of a concerned voice. He finally took his eyes off the papers to face them.

"If you're all thinking I can't read, then I got news for you all, I can." He said very offended.

"Oi! That's not what she meant!" Bunny defended Tooth.

"Their right Jack. You just look like just can't see the paper well." North backed them up.

Sandy made pictures of a pair of glasses and then a question mark.

"No, I do NOT need glasses Sandy." Jack said.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is Frostbite." Bunny challenged.

"I don't need an eye exam either, cottontail." He denied.

"Jack come on, it will put us at ease if you do and if everything checks out alright, then we'll drop the whole thing." Tooth offered. She knew if there was an escape route for Jack he would take it.

Jack was quite for a while, like he was debating whether to go through with it or not, but then again if he did it may just put an end to the whole thing.

"Fine, fine I'll take the exam." He sighed.

"Good for a moment I thought we were going to have to drag you there." Tooth grabbed his arm and started to drag him out his chair to go get his eyes examined.

After thirty minutes of waiting outside Jack came out looking kind of glum with a paper in his hand.

"We'll what'd they say?" Bunny asked. Jack handed the paper to Tooth because he would be giving Bunny the evidence to make fun of him.

"Jack, it says here that you need glasses." Tooth read the note out loud.

"One sound out of you cottontail, and the Warren gets frozen for a week." Jack said right before anyone could breathe.

Bunny was fighting a losing battle, but he really didn't want to shovel snow out of his warren. Right now his lips were just threatening to betray him.

"Oh, you'll look so cute in glasses! We'll have to look in to them." Tooth gushed.

"I already got the prescription and picked out the pair I wanted Tooth. The problem is that they won't be ready for a week and I need them right away." Jack explained.

"You'll just borrow my old pair." North offered.

North wasn't kidding about his old pair of glasses being old. In fact they were considered bifocals.

Jack could see better, but the pair was way too big and so old to the point it looked like they could fall apart any minute. Bunny was seeing this as a practice since he didn't know what Jack picked for his own pair, but he couldn't wait to see it. Tooth was so excited to see what Jack had picked for his own pair either, but was saying he was going to look so cute in them. Sandy and North were more encouraging about him getting reading glasses.

Right now Jack was visiting Jamie, not to spread a snow day since it was spring, but just to talk and Jamie found about the glasses since they fell out of his pocket and somehow survived the fall.

"So you have to get reading glasses? That so cool!" Jamie thought everything Jack did was cool.

"That easy for you to say Jamie. My pair arrives tonight, and I don't know how the others are going to react." Jack explained.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll look awesome. So tell me about the exam." He was so curious because when his mom got her glasses when she was twelve so he has never gotten an eye exam before.

"We'll first they put in eye drops in my eyes, then they asked me to cover one eye then the other and read the letters on the board. I was fine with the first two, but by the third line I couldn't see them. Then they put this weird looking type of pen on my eye to check my eye pressure. It felt so weird to have them to do that, but they said that I'll get use to it, since I may need further appointments."

"That sounds so cool."

"Yeah just wait until they put drops in your eyes and put that weird in them too." Jack said as he started to tickle him. Those too were just laughing and having a ball and Jack just hopped that it would continue after his glasses arrived.

The next day everyone was at the guardian meeting. All except Jack of course, who was trying to get the nerve to show with his new glasses.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the little buggar's face when he walks in with his face framed." Bunny commented.

"Bunny be nice, it's hard for him as it is." Tooth scolded him.

"Tooth is right Bunny, we need to be supportive." North said while Sandy signed a snowflake, glasses and then a check mark.

"Uh, guys?" A voice interrupted them and they turn to see Jack with his new glasses on.

Everyone was surprised especially Bunny, to see that Jack didn't look bad at all. The glasses that Jack was wearing were a simple small, square, black frame that actually made him look sophisticated, smart and grown up rather than geek.

"Well?" He stood there waiting for their opinion.

"You look great Jack!" Tooth squealed and brought him in the room.

"Excellent choice my boy." North ruffled his hair while Sandy gave a two thumbs up.

Jack was thinking that they were just saying that too make him feel better, but when he turned to Bunny he looked annoyed rather than satisfied.

"You really think so?" he asked turning back to the others.

"Of course!" Tooth said, Baby Tooth perched herself on Jack's shoulder to get a closer look at her friend's new frames.

"Thanks."

"Alright, everyone let's get to reading." North declared.

Everyone took a seat and was handed their own documents.

Jack didn't know how he looked to the people around him or if they were going to lie in order to spare his feelings. At first he thought that's what they were doing, but when he saw Bunny's annoyed face he knew they were telling the truth. He knew that Bunny looked annoyed because he knew that if he looked great, Bunny wouldn't be able to say anything.

If they really looked good on him, how could he let his glasses bother him?

* * *

**AN: I don't own rotg.**

**I wrote this because I had an eye exam the other day and the doctor said I may need glasses next month and everything that happened in Jack's eye exam happened to me just incase you're curious.**

**Don't pick on people who wear glasses because you never know if you may be next to be framed and for all those wear glasses, don't be discouraged by people who tease you.**

**That's about it guys. Thanks for reading and happy summer!**


End file.
